We studied the role of brain and peripheral catecholamines, and other biogenic amines in the central regulation of cardiovascular function and during the stress response. Adrenal catecholamine synthesis is under control of dietary sodium in genetic Dahl hypertensive rats and under central control from specific brain nuclei. One of these, the fastigial nucleus of the cerebellum, regulates the secretion of catecholamines from the adrenal gland. We have localized specific brain stem and hypothalamic nuclei which participate in neurogenic and salt sensitive hypertension. In addition, by the combination of RIA and HPLC methods, we studied the prostanoid profile in specific brain regions and pituitary lobes of the rat.